


Loyalty's Reward

by callay



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Danger Boner, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s gaze travels slowly over Eggsy, from his feet, twitching against the ropes that bind him to the tracks, all the way to his face, flushed and wide-eyed with adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick PWP I wrote after seeing [this picture](http://calllay.tumblr.com/post/115947183594/the-inspiration-for-my-drabble) of tied-up Eggsy!

Harry’s gaze travels slowly over Eggsy, from his feet, twitching against the ropes that bind him to the tracks, all the way to his face, flushed and wide-eyed with adrenaline.

Eggsy’s gasping breaths echo through the tunnel and Harry feels his own breathing speeding up to match it as he looks down at Eggsy – his heaving chest, the helpless little tugs he gives at his arms, and oh yes, the obvious bulge in his jeans.

“You gonna cut me loose?” asks Eggsy, voice just a little hoarse.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just walks to the edge of the platform and climbs gracefully down onto the tracks. He stops in front of Eggsy and looks down at him.

“Come on,” says Eggsy, pulling against his restraints, back arching up beautifully.

Harry steps forward, into the vee of Eggsy’s legs. Eggsy looks up at him, face eager, eyes still bright with the excitement of his near death experience. Harry looks him over again, carefully, like he can fix this in his memory – his beautiful Eggsy, tied up just for him. And then he kneels between Eggsy’s legs.

He’s right between Eggsy’s thighs, forcing Eggsy’s knees to splay around him. Eggsy’s jeans pull tighter, stretching perfectly over the shape of his cock.

“Harry?” says Eggsy, and then he notices the way Harry’s gaze is locked on his crotch and draws in a ragged breath. “F-fuck, I’m – I just –“

“It’s a perfectly normal physical reaction to the heightened emotions of a dangerous situation,” Harry tells him, lightly.

“Shit, okay,” gasps Eggsy, relieved. As if it isn’t patently obvious to Harry that his arousal goes far beyond that – obvious in his blown-wide eyes and the flush staining his cheeks, and the way he keeps twitching, hips pushing up, legs straining against the ropes.

Harry reaches out and presses his hand to Eggsy’s cock, curling his fingers around the shape of it. Eggsy arches helplessly up into the touch, groaning. “Fuck – Harry, fuck, what’re you –“

“You did so well, Eggsy,” says Harry, voice tense with the excitement building in his chest. “You deserve to be rewarded.”

“What – what d’you – ahh –“

Harry moves one hand to Eggsy’s upper thigh, so high his thumb is right next to the line of Eggsy’s cock, and squeezes hard. Eggsy bucks up into the touch, wild-eyed. With his other hand Harry deftly pulls at Eggsy’s belt.

“Your loyalty, Eggsy,” starts Harry, and then he stops for a satisfied breath as he opens Eggsy’s belt. “Your loyalty is impressive. I’m very proud of you.”

Eggsy shudders at that, mouth half-open, hips pushing unhelpfully up towards Harry. It takes both hands for Harry to undo Eggsy’s zipper, curved over the shape of his cock. He hooks his hands into Eggsy’s trousers and pants and tugs them both down, just enough to let his prize spring free.

Eggsy’s cock is just as magnificent as promised, and Harry drinks in the sight of it: full and perfectly proportioned, flushed red and so hard the head’s already slick with precome. Eggsy gasps at being exposed, and then his voice breaks into a whine when Harry wraps a hand around him. His shoulders arch up off the tracks, pulling awkwardly at his tied-up wrists.

Harry strokes him slowly, intently, thrilling at the slide of velvet skin under his hand. Eggsy keeps making the same noise at Harry’s touch, quiet and helpless, and it echoes obscenely in the empty tunnel. He’s squirming against his restraints, whole body twisting and rolling, trying to rock into Harry’s hand.

“That’s it,” Harry murmurs, pleased. He twists his hand up, palm sliding over the slick tip of Eggsy’s cock, and Eggsy throws his head back, gasping. Harry likes this view, the strong curve of Eggsy’s neck, the way his chest arches up towards the ceiling, so he keeps doing it: hand just on the head of Eggsy’s cock, palming and squeezing it. Instantly Eggsy’s trembling all over, waves of tension making the tendons stand out in his neck.

“Harry – Harry, please –“ moans Eggsy, legs jerking against the ropes, hips thrusting in a desperate, halting rhythm.

“Like this?” asks Harry, leaving the oversensitive head of Eggsy’s cock alone and sliding his slick hand down to Eggsy’s shaft.

“Yeah, fuck –“

Harry doesn’t give him a break, just starts tugging in quick, hard strokes. His hand is tight enough to feel the blood pulsing under Eggsy’s skin as he works his fist up and down. “There you go, my darling boy –“

It’s only a few heartbeats before Eggsy tenses all over, gritting out, “Ngh, fuck, Harry, I’m – ahh –“

Eggsy’s body is half off the ground, the rest straining against the ropes, and he’s coming. Harry doesn’t even breath, just keeps his eyes pinned on Eggsy’s gorgeous cock, spurting thick all over Harry’s hand and onto Eggsy’s belly. He keeps stroking, making a further mess of things, until Eggsy is whimpering and twitching under him.

Harry moves his hand then, pulling out his pocket handkerchief and carefully wiping it. Eggsy still has his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. He breathes in a long, shaky breath. “ _Fuck_ , Harry.”

Harry takes a deep breath too. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, my dear boy,” he says lightly, ignoring, for the moment, the hunger still burning hot in his veins. “Now, I fear Merlin may want to check on us soon, so we really ought to get you up and presentable.”

Eggsy looks up then, still somewhat dazed, but his eyes are bright and pleased. “Thank god,” he says, smiling. “These ropes were really starting to chafe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
